


Fifty Feet

by UAs_Fics



Category: South Park
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAs_Fics/pseuds/UAs_Fics
Summary: Why does she keep going back to him?For Kydi-week on tumblr





	Fifty Feet

**Author's Note:**

> For Kydi-Week, day 3, Angst

_Hiedi Turner is in a relationship with Eric Cartman_

Kyle read over the post again. and again. and one more time.

He pinched himself. 

No, not a nightmare. This was real. Hiedi took that fuck back. after all the shit he pulled on her, she took him back.

The logical side of his brain reminded him that was part of the cycle of abuse that Cartman had pulled her into: He does something bad – Kyle couldn’t remember what it was this time – she leaves him, he brings up some sob story how it’s not  _his fault_  and she needs to take him back, or she’s the bad person in the situation.

But the irrational side of his brain was empty. He should feel upset. He should feel mad. He should feel like stealing her away from him and keeping her safe.

But, he’s already felt all those emotions before. Multiple times.

Now, he just felt numb. 

He slipped his phone back in his pocket and stared blankly ahead at the forest beyond the bus stop.

Stan paused mid-sentence and looked at him with a knowing expression.

“She went back to him again,” Kyle stated in a deadpan.

“Yeah, I know. I saw.” Stan replied, turning to face forward. “I’m sure she’ll figure it out sooner or later what trash he is for her.”

Kyle grunted in reply as a semi-truck rolled pass, throwing his curls in his face. He did not try to push them back.

 _He’s trash for everyone. Hiedi, his mom, me, Stan, Kenny…_  Kyle thought coldly.

As if called like the devil himself, Cartman came strolling up then. His gaunt was lazy and his expression twisted into a sneer when his eyes landed on Kyle. To him, this was a game he had with Kyle. A game that he was winning and Kyle was losing.

“Hey,  Kyal,” Eric smirked, “Didja hear? Me and Hiedi–”

“I heard.” He cut him off without looking at him. He waited for the rage that usually accompanied this argument to boil up, but it didn’t. Kyle remained cold.

Down the street, another vehicle came rumbling over a hill. It was just far enough away that Kyle couldn’t tell if it was the bus or another big truck.

 Cartman examined his nails as if he wasn’t wearing thick gloves

“Yeah,” he started, “She came crawling back to me, like always.” Here, he pitched his voice up mockingly, “’Oh, Eric, I’m sorry. Let’s try again! It’s all my fault.’” He dropped his voice back down. “And it totally was.  She was acting like a bitch to me about ‘forgetting our date’.”

The vehicle drew nearer: another semi-truck 

Cartman snorted. Kyle tightened his grip on his backpack.

“I’m like, ‘ _Hello, Heidi_ , I told you the new CoD expansion pack came out and I might not make it.’ Then she said she thought it had been pushed back another month and I had to remind her that it doesn’t matter when it comes out. I can’t do anything the weekend it does. She needs to keep an eye on these kinds of things. The internet is free, after all.“ Cartman rolled his eyes. “ _Women_ , right, Stan?”

Before Stan could answer, he went on, “Maybe Kyal has the right idea in being forever alone,” he laughed, “not that I would ever give up Hiedi. She’s the best girlfriend ever, isn’t she Kyal?” 

The semi-truck was just down the road. 

All the emotions in Kyle’s head turned to ice. His entire body felt like he was moving through water as he turned and walked around Stan to Cartman.

As if the world slowed down just for him, Kyle saw what happened next in detail and clarity.

He rested his hands on Cartman’s shoulders. 

The truck was less than fifty feet away. 

He saw Cartman’s face change from mocking to bemus when Kyle put pressure against him.

 The truck was twenty feet away. 

All the ice in Kyle’s veins melted into a white-hot fury. 

Ten feet now. Stan realized what Kyle was going to do and gasped. He turned on his feet and reached out, but couldn’t move fast enough to stop his best friend. 

Ten feet.

Kyle put all his hatred from the years of torment and abuse at Eric Cartman’s hands behind his own into one final shove forward.

Real fear and confusion flooded Cartman’s face as he started towards the cold concrete road.

“This is for me and Hiedi and everyone else you’ve ever screwed over.” 

Five feet.

The world sped back up.

The semi-truck raced by, and Eric Cartman was gone forever.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing tumblr, if you'd like to follow


End file.
